thinktankfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:180 flip
I want it to be a cool cold christmass this year and for there to be frost on the roofs and grass the way it was when I grew up over in Tampa. I'm 35 now. THis can all happen if you start to internet chat about this new plan Obama should know has alot of gas backed up to make it happen. Pay people to go to school on plant and animal care for 3 months then go camp for three mmoths and reforest with food plants and release all kinds of animals. TO get this to happen will take Alot of resourses. That is why you watch TV in the dark and don't use lights in the day time at home or work. This will save you a few dollars every month and you have electric when you need it right is what some third world shanty town countries said. I swear corndog, If you only new what it was to run the streets of ST. PETE. ON my skateboard as a homeless person full of SKATEBOARD TRICKS to show up to you corndog. What's up with your complex. Now if you think you could handel the thought of me falling and the skateboard go anywhere rarely then join our festive holidays sidewalkers and check it all out. BMX bikes are bad too. If you think the little shanty town countries agree to you trying to get somewhere close once or twice a week without your car. you might want to invest in a pair of running shoes. Well think about it. But if Obama sees a serpluss of electic and gas and people have about 10 dollars at the end of every month, thats 120 dollars more a year AND OBAMA will have leverage and proof of the countries support, because gas prices would go down. I have three out of five years of a mechanical engineering degree, I think rather technologicaly. But it's my belief that if MAMA BEAR isn't soft and warm out there then we lost our ride out of here. INTERNET up on that. I also believe we can back the water up at the water plant too.Listen to how. IT involes you as a true super hero. THIS is how a steet person gets clean with a gollon of water in the cematary at two in the morning. Listen super hero, you do this twice a week. Put the water in the shower down to enough to get the soap wet dripping rather fast, SOAP your entire self up untill you see the super hero in yourself. Then the other 5 days only rinse off but wash smelly parts. If you see your water bill go down like if you brush your teeth with the water off, tell everyone you want to push that unused water to the forest. LISTEN to this too, if there aint wter don't keep pushing till we're useing alot from the desalination of sea water. I don't have any appreceation for some corndog that said take 10000000000 gallons of sea water To that desaalination plant. TO ME that right there is an example of our inability to replace our ground water use and it dosen't rain as much (dong man STARVE down) because of all the car emitions. I don't want to over step our consuption and resot backwards to an old technology such as ocean dealination not 10000000000000 gallons worth. Let's have our technology BUt try to cut back ourselves if we are going to go backwads, then tighten your belt and come off some of your oun consumption so that what we hand over to the kids won't be such an embearassment. If you are makeing the last elements as manmade, then you are somehow comeing up with something leading toward the partical recombiner or matter changer if you would please.